Go With The Flow
by no ceilings
Summary: May's stuck in a rut after a contest battle. She doesn't know what's wrong and thinks she may have lost herself. Old and new faces surface- will it help find what she's looking for? DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. GWTF: Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ FIRST!**: Okay, **this is my first fan fiction ever**. So please be nice! I've been reading a lot about Pokémon lately and decided to make a story of my own (: I'll try to update regularly (that's about a week max) or sooner. I'm starting high school in a couple weeks so forgive me if I update late!

Anyways, this fic has slight Contestshipping in it, but will change as I do have other plans for it (it's kinda like a rough draft so please bear with me :3) I will warn you though that this might contain Advancedshipping as well as Brunetteshipping (as the main shipping) later on. My original plan was (and still is) to have it Brunetteshipping at first but my mind might change, ya never know. And note that Dawn **doesn't** exist in my story- it's just an easier way for me to focus on the main characters. Sorry Dawn fans ):

Anyways, I think that's all I have to say. Enjoy (:

* * *

**Chapter One :**

** Lost in Thoughts**

_It was a warm summer's evening with a yellow-tinted crescent moon dimly lighting the starry night sky. All was peaceful with the exception of nature's sounds, with the occasional scurrying of little Seedots and Zizagoon making their way through the forest. A gentle breeze blew by, picking up some of the leaves on the ground, causing them to gracefully dance with the wind. It just so happened that one slowly landed, swaying from side to side, in the gloved hands of a young Brunette girl._

The brunette was seated underneath a shady tree, admiring nature's scenery. It was late at night, her sapphire eyes fixed on a random spot staring out into space. For some reason she couldn't rest, let alone close her eyes for 5 minutes.

At times like this, she'd go and start a conversation with one of her traveling companions:

**Brock -** he was the eldest of the group, with a caring personality that made people look up to him as the gang's "older brother." He was the former gym leader of Pewter City, favoring Rock-typed Pokémon. Ever since he left that title to one of his younger bros, he began his studies as a Breeder, collecting knowledge of each Pokémon there is. His cooking skills are _phenomenal, _and you wouldn't know the difference between his food from a mother's home-cooked meal!

Then there was **Max -** he was the brunette's one and only little brother. He was a know-it-all, but that was one thing the girl liked about him (despite the times where it was just plain annoying!). He someday wanted to take the place of their father, the renowned Gym Leader of Petalburg City known as Norman.

And finally, there was **Ash -** the ever-so-confident Pokémon-loving trainer who dreamed to be Pokemon Master. He was there for her since the beginning of her journey. He was the one who showed the brunette how Pokémon were no reason to not like, and that they were to be treated and trusted as true companions through bonding and time. Of coarse he was speaking from personal experience, as he had his red-cheeked yellow mouse Pokémon companion, as well as his best friend, Pikachu.

But she couldn't do that now.

Her brother was back in Hoenn with her parents, and her other best friends were off in Sinnoh, so Ash could compete in the region's Gym Battles.

They had all gone their separate ways to live their dreams, just as she was doing now.

The girl traveled to the Johto region to compete in the Grand Festival, a tournament that only top-notched coordinators were allowed to compete in if they proved themselves worthy by acquiring 5 ribbons.

So far the girl had 3, but was lately having a hard time with her winning streak.

She was on her way to Goldenrod City, coming from Azalea Town. She was currently at a Pokémon center, a couple miles away from the city borders. It was nestled in a little forest with a big clearing in the center, where she ended up after her walk to ponder and organize her thoughts.

The brunette looked down to stare at the green colored leaf still in her hand. _Green_. It reminded her of a certain rival that just so happened to beat her in her latest contest.

_**-Flashback (2 Days ago)-**_

_30 seconds on the clock; points for both coordinators are tied with half and half_

"_Go Masquerain, use Bubble Beam!" The Pokémon then sent colorful bubbles in the direction of the brown haired fox._

"_Eevee! Jump and climb through those bubbles and use Shadow Ball!"_

_The Pokémon swiftly jumped onto each bubble with ease, making its way up to the Butterfly-like creature. _

"_Hmph. Good move, but not good enough!" The coordinator smirked and commanded his Pokémon:_

"_Masquerain, Air Slash!" _

_Just as Eeevee neared the top and aimed the powerful ball of darkness, the Pokémon unleashed a mighty wave of wind that slashed through it's attack, and wounded up bashing into the furry creature and slamming it against the floor. The collision of the attacks caused an explosion, and smoke filled the arena._

_TIME'S UP! _

"_And it lookes like the winners of the Azalea Contest is….."_

_Both coordinators turned their heads to the screen and waited for the smoke to clear out._

"_Drew and Masquerain!"_

_The audience applauded as her rival gracefully took a bow with his Pokémon perched on top of his head._

"_Eevee-eee, Eevie!" The Pokémon spoke with sorrow in its eyes, knowing that it had failed it's master._

_The girl carefully picked up it's companion and held it caringly in her arms._

"_Eevee, you were great. You go on and have a nice long rest, there's always next time!"_

_She gave it a re-assuring smile and the Pokémon let out a sigh of happiness. Although they did not win, she was happy that they got this far and one loss wasn't going to stop her from her goal._

_With Eevee still in her hands, the boy looked over at the girl with his usual smirk, and walked off the stage after receiving the Azalea Ribbon._

"_This concludes the Azalea Town Pokemon Contest! I'm your Johto contest host, Julianne, signing off and hoping to see you in another contest soon!"_

_The audience cheered and soon made their way out of the Contest Hall, followed soon after by the runner-up duo. The girl was still carrying the Pokémon in her arms and was getting ready to leave when she heard a voice from behind._

"_Hn. So I see you still need to work on that style of yours, eh?"_

_She turned around expectantly to see her green haired rival._

_He hadn't changed much from their last encounter back in Kanto. He still wore his trademark purple lavender shirt, unbuttoned to reveal a black tank which replaced his long sleeved one. Instead of tucked in, it hung loosely, but aside from that, he was pretty much the same old Drew with a tad longer hair._

"_Yeah. Congrats on your win, I see your Masquerain's grown stronger!" the girl smiled warmly at him, and he just shrugged it off._

"_Psh. Did you expect less? Can't say I say the same for you though!" The boy chuckled at his own comment. _

**(A/N: Oh, did I say "the same old Drew?" I forgot to mention his bigger ego!)**

"_WHAT WAS THAT?" the Brunette was now yelling at this point._

"_I __said, __I can't say the same for your Eevee! I see you still need work on that Shadow Ball" he retorted, as he did his signature flick of his hair. _"_You could've won if you just put more power in it ya know" he added._

_He waited for the girl to answer as he noticed the change in her outfit. Her signature bandana was still the same, but the color was now a deep emerald green, much like his eyes. Her trademark red outfit was now an orange vest with a black tank under and popped up black collar, with matching black biker shorts and gloves, same as before. And of course, her once yellow fanny pack was traded in for a green one, to go along with her look._

_The girl had a solemn look on her face, taking in what her rival had just said._

_Drew expected her to burst out into a fit of rage, knowing that he had just insulted her Pokémon. Since the first day they met at the beach, he remembered her exact words when she scolded at him…._

"_**HEY!** You can make fun of me all you want, but don't you __**DARE**__ make fun of **MY POKEMON!"**_

_But instead, the girl just agreed with him._

"_Huh?" he spat out._

"_I said you're right…" the Brunette muttered._

_And with that, the girl turned to walk away, leaving a confused Drew puzzled outside the Contest Hall. _

"_May…" _

_**- End of Flashback -**_

So there she sat, still pondering about what she said a couple of days ago.

The brunette known as May knew why she said it- but also didn't.

Truthfully, she had considered herself to be lucky for her last 3 wins, because she didn't encounter any of her big league rivals…up until the other day.

She had managed to train and perfect some of her Pokémons' moves while here, but she felt like she couldn't push herself to reach her full potential.

And that's _exactly_ how she felt with Eevee in the contest- why she wasn't really that upset with it, and probably why she said what she said to Drew.

The little brown-furred companion was laying comfortably on her trainer's lap. May shifted her gaze towards her Eevee, and pet it fondly.

'_What's stopping me from doing my best?'_ she wondered.

Her thoughts then went back to her friends. She missed them so much, and wished she could to talk to them and hear their comforting words.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when she suddenly let out a big yawn. She checked her PokéNav for the time and realized it was late. 11:11PM blinked on the screen.

She looked at her Eevee who had fallen fast asleep on her lap, and returned it to its poke ball for a well deserved rest. She picked herself off of the ground and let the leaf in her hand blow away with the wind.

She started to make her way back to the Pokémon center, feeling a little tired herself. Just when she was about to head up to her room, Nurse Joy motioned for her to come over.

"Something wrong Nurse Joy?" May worriedly asked.

"Oh no dear!" She smiled warmly. "But are you by any chance May from Petalburg City?"

"Yeah, that's me. Why?"

"Well Miss, I was told to tell you to contact this number." Nurse Joy said as she handed her a paper with numbers on it. May analyzed it and then looked back at the pink haired woman.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" May thanked her with a smile.

"You're Welcome." Nurse Joy returned her smile. "You may call them when ever you feel like, the telephones are just over there. But I think it's be best to call tomorrow don't you think?" She said while pointing to the round Hoot Hoot clock perched on top of the main desk.

"Yeah I think so too." May giggled. "Thanks again! I'm gonna go ahead and rest now. Good night!" She said as she turned and ran towards the stairs leading to her room.

Once May had reached her room, she placed the paper on top a desk seated near the window, along with her other gear and poke balls. She quickly removed her vest so it was just her tank top, and changed into PJ shorts. Once she brushed up, she lazily flopped on her bunk and pulled the sheets over.

Before closing her eyes, she glanced at the paper and drifted off to sleep….


	2. GWTF: Chapter 2

**Dear readers- I'm proud to bring you the 2nd chapter of my story (: A little upset that I haven't gotten that much reviews, but I guess that's just b/c I'm new so I'll deal with it!  
**

**The info. in the story like the names of the Cities are real in the series/games; I did some research and put thought into my story so it's as understandable as it can be, and flow along like it's an actual continuation after the Kanto Battle Frontier.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : **

**Suprise!**

The sun shined brightly through the transparent window of the young coordinator's room. She forgot to close her curtains the night before and was attacked by sun's shining rays, beating down on her and causing her to flinch at how bright it was.

*Yaaaawwwnn* the girl took a deep breath and let out a sigh. She felt somewhat groggy and flung the sheets away to do her morning routine. She turned the handle on the sink towards the right, and cupped her hands to splash her face with the cool water. After a few splashes she immediately felt wide awake, and was ready to start her day.

'_That reminds me, I have to go and call whoever it was that wanted to contact me'_ She suddenly remembered.

After brushing her teeth and a quick shower, she put on her signature outfit and stared at the paper while wrapping her bandana over her head.

She slipped the paper into her pocket vest and headed on down to the lobby. She made her way to the telephone area where Nurse Joy had pointed to last night, and stood in front of the PC. May held the paper in her left hand and punched in the numbers with her right, the phone nestled in between her cheek and shoulder. Suddenly, the blank screen blinked to reveal a boy about her age, along with an older looking guy who had a pair of slanted eyes..

"Hiya, May!"

She opened her mouth to try and speak but no words came out. Was it really him?

His spiky black hair was covered by his trademark red and black hat, paired with his black and white zip up jacket w/ a yellow accent across the chest as his top. The guy beside him wore his signature colors of orange and green- a mossy green polo underneath an orange and black vest. The thing that got her though was the electrifying yellow red-cheeked mouse that rested on top the boy's shoulder.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Oh my gosh- It's really you, guys!" May squealed as she stared at her former traveling companions, taking in the fact that she's _actually_ talking to them after the couple of months that have seemed to pass on by.

"Pika-Pi!"

"It's great to see you May, I see you traded in your outfit for something more fashionable!" Brock commented, noticing his favorite colors on the ecstatic coordinator.

"Ha ha, I guess; but reds still the best!" The girl commented. "So how is everyone? Are ya taking those gym battles by storm Ash?"

"You bet! I just earned my 6th badge the other day at Canalave City!" He smiled proudly and flashed his badge case at the screen.

The blue case opened up to reveal 6 badges indeed, with 3 lined on the top and bottom.

"That's good to hear, congrats!" May praised.

"So what about you? How's it going with your contests over there?" Ash inquired.

"Just as good, so far I managed to win 3 ribbons!" She said as it was her turn to hold up her case to the screen: one purple, one green, and a pink ribbon sat in the center of the orange box.

"Pi-Pika-Pi!"

"Yeah Pikachu, those are some fancy lookin' ribbons." Ash commented. "Congrats to you too! You must be proud!" Ash grinned.

"I am, thanks…" May fell silent for a bit, thinking.

"Something wrong, May?" Brock asked.

"No, it's just that talking about my ribbons reminded me of my last contest battle in Azalea Town.." May's gaze shifted down towards the floor.

"Care to talk about it?" Brock persisted.

"No, I'm good thanks guys." She looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I gotta set out for Goldenrod City soon." Realizing it was almost already a quarter 'til noon, her tummy started to growl with hunger since she hadn't even eaten breakfast yet.

May sweat dropped and blushed a little, holding her tummy as if to keep it from interrupting again.

"Ha ha, sounds like someone skipped out on breakfast!" Brock joked while Ash chuckled.

"Hey! It's your guys fault- I mean I gave up the most important meal of the day just so I could say hey and catch up on things, and you guys are _teasing_ me? Hmph!"

"Alright alright, how about we meet up with you later and grab a bite to eat!" Ash offered.

"What? How? You guys are practically on the other side of the country in Sinnoh!" May exclaimed with a confused look.

"You mean you don't know?" Brock said.

"Don't know what?" May asked.

"Oops! Sorry Brock, don't blame her. I forgot to tell her, hehe." Ash sweat dropped and grinned.

"Of coarse..." Brock also sweat dropped, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Tell me what!" May exasperated.

"I reminded Ash to tell Nurse Joy in the message she gave you last night that we were coming over!" He explained. "But apparently he was too distracted with polishing up his new Gym Badge."

Ash's grin then fell into a frown. "What's that suppose to mean? Besides, you could have told her too if it wasn't for your constant drooling over Nurse Joy." He retorted and Brock fell silent, a faint blush tinting his cheeks_. _**(A/N: Typical Brock :P)**

"Wow, really? When-where-and-why?" May asked that last phrase so fast that it came out to be heard as one big word.

"Well we're meeting up with our old friend Professor Elm somewhere near Goldenrod City, where you're headed." Brock explained. "So since we knew you're in the Johto region, we thought we'd might as well hook up!"

"Oh okay, but do why you guys need to see him?"

"Actually, it's more like _he_ needs to _us._" Ash said.

" You see, Professor Elm happens to be head of the _Pokémon Preservation Council, or PPC_. He contacted us to come stop by and meet him when we get the chance, and said that he'd like to discuss a few matters relating to the topic." Brock explained.

"He didn't specify what exactly he wanted to talk about though, and since I already have more than half of my Gym Badges, we decided to take a break to come on by!" Ash said.

"Hmmm…I think I've heard of him before!" May stated. "I don't know about this 'PPC' but while I started out on my journey here, the first place I came to was New Bark Town. There, I heard people mentioning something about getting their first starter Pokémon from him, just like what Professor Birch did for me. Remember Ash?"

"How could I not? That was when Pikachu got really sick and you got your first Pokémon, Torchic!" Ash stated.

"Ha ha, yep! But you'd be surprised to see that little Torchic now.." May winked and grinned.

"Well we'll get to see all your Pokémon soon! Right now we're in Cianwood City, and we'll be boarding the ferry soon that's heading out to Goldenrod." Brock said.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to see you guys again!" May said with a sincere smile on her face.

"Us either!" Ash said with just as much excitement.

_*GRRRRRRRR...RRRRRR..*_

May's stomach growled so loud that Ash and Brock heard it through the other side of the line.

"Ha ha ha, I guess we'd better let you off for now so you can take care of that tummy of yours." Ash commented.

"Yeah okay!" May said as she clutched her tummy to stop it from grumbling again.

"When we meet you in Goldenrod, I'll be sure to prepare a special meal just for you, since I know you're just _dying_ to taste my famous cooking skills again." Brock said with a chuckle and a grin.

"You know it!" May said with a smile across her face. "I'll see you guys soon!"

"Bye May!" Both boys said in unison.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

Then the screen blinked and went blank.

She then went to a small café in the Pokémon center to have brunch, and set off for her journey.

'_I can't believe I'm actually going to see them soon!' _May thought with eagerness.

She'd been walking for about an hour now and was getting pretty bored. It was a pretty sunny day with a few clouds in the sky, and pretty breezy too. She'd probably reach the city in another 10 or so miles, and gazed around the road she was traveling on. She noticed that she was no longer in the little forest, but some rather big pink-leafed trees still remained off to her sides. Other than that, she found herself in a green grass clearing, somewhat like a meadow.

"Hmm, this looks like the perfect spot to work on my training!" May yelled enthusiastically. She all of sudden became so motivated at the thought of seeing her friends again.

"C'mon, Eevee!" she shouted as she threw the red and white ball into the air. A white beam came out and there popped a brown and white creature through the light.

"Eevee, Eee!"

"Alright Eevee, we're gonna train 'til we perfect that Shadow Ball of yours!" May yelled. As she spoke, Drew's words than came into her mind…

"_You could've won if you just put more power in it ya know…"_

This only motivated May even more, and she was determined to win her next upcoming contest.

"Go Eevee! Give it all you got and use Shadow Ball on that tree!"

Eevee obeyed and aimed at the large pink tree. Storing as much dark energy as it could, the dark ball began to grow and just when it was about the size of a basketball...

"NOW!_"_

Eevee released the attack towards the tree, and when it came into impact, the sight was simply _astounding_:

The attack caused a violet-white light to blanket the area and engulfed the tree. The ball somehow didn't destroy, but instead merged with the tree making the leaves glow from the dark energy spreading out. The breezy atmosphere only complimented the move by beautifully carrying away the now purple-tinted leaves in the air, causing the whole place to shimmer mystifyingly. Some pink petals remained and swirled with the purple ones, and really was a sight that'd take your breath away; it was almost something that you'd expect from Soledad or...

"Hmm…impressive..._"_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! 3 chances to guess who it is...**_

_Okay! Just a few quick pointers-_

_~ Like I said in the first chapter, Dawn isn't a part of my story since it'll be easier for me to focus on the plot; so in here, I wrote it as though it was just the guys who went off to Sinnoh traveling together._

_~ As I stated somewhere in the middle of the story, you're probably wondering what the "Pokémon Prevention Council" is. I got it from my research and took the info from a site called Serebii (feel free to check it out; it's under the bio. for Professor Elm). You'll find out more about what it is later._

_Anyways, I think that's all. Please please x100 __**REVIEW! **__Praise and constructive criticism is welcome, but __**no flames**__- Have a nice day and stay tuned (: _


	3. GWTF: Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, please don't hate me! I'm NOT dead obviously, since I'm back with continuing on with this story after, oh... 2 years. Hehe. **

**I apologize to keep you in such a long wait; but school and family got in the way. But it's summer for me now, the second to last summer of my high school life - because this year I'm a junior ;) BOO YAH!  
**

**Again, I'm really really really sorry for the long break from this and my other stories; and with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**Faces and Places, New and Old  
**

Out of the white blanket that enveloped the brunette's surroundings after the attack, she made out a figure walking towards her. As of now, all she could tell from the stocky silhouette was that it was definitely a guy. As the bright flash from Eevee's shadow ball gradually faded, she got a clearer view of the mystery person in front of her; it was someone she didn't know._  
_

He was a bit taller than her, with brown eyes that were staring into her blue ones, as his gaze turned to her Eevee. He was clad in a black and red suit with black combat boots to match; his spiky red hair resembled that of a flame.

"That was a nice move, I can tell your Eevee is well-trained." He was still looking at the little brown fox as Eevee walked to a closer spot near her trainer. The brunette picked her up and was now nestled in her arms.

"Thanks, I was training her in perfecting her Shadow Ball so she'd create it faster and hit with it stronger... I didn't expect it to merge with the tree though." May admitted with a small smile.

"Well it caused a beautiful scenery none the less. I was actually flying up in the sky when I saw a bright white flash down below, so I decided to check it out and inspect what it was. Safe to say, I'm glad to conclude it wasn't anything nefarious."

May almost faltered when she said that last word. "Er, nefarious, not at all!" she exclaimed. "I'm a pokémon coordinator just training is all."

"Yes, you do seem familiar now that I examine you up close. I think I've seen you on TV before in contests." He stated while May nodded to verify. "I apologize to have mistaken what you were doing as anything villainous; I'm a part of the Pokémon G-Men, an organization that works to stop people from improperly treating pokémon by investigating and traveling the countryside. Lately there has been a lot of criminal activity relating to the sort, so I hope you understand and forgive my misjudgement."

"It's perfectly alright, you were just doing your job." May smiled and reassured, as she extended her hand out. "My name's May Maple from Petalburg City, in Hoenn."

"Nice to make your acquaintance May. You can call me Lance. Hoenn's quite a distance from here in Johto." The person known as Lance firmly took her hand into his as they shook. "Since you're a coordinator, I take it you must be here for the Grand Festival then that's going to take place in Blackthorn City."

"Yeah, that's right!" May exclaimed. "Eevee-eevee!" Eevee let out a little cheer of excitement, nearly jumping out of May's arms.

"Blackthorn City was where I was raised and grew up along with my cousin; she's now the gym leader there. I drop by every now and then to visit; hopefully I see you there when the time comes." He politely smiled as he took a pokéball out and threw it up in the air. A white beam shot out from the ball, as it re-shaped itself to form a huge figure into that of a dragon. Two antennae popped from it's head, and it was orange in body with vast blue wings. Despite it's intimidating physique, it had friendly eyes and May could tell it was as soft and gentle as it was powerful and strong no doubt. Eevee looked up into the dragon's eyes and greeted it. "Eevee-eee!"

"Dragoniiiiiiiiiite!" the dragon roared back in a meant-to-be friendly reply. By this time, Eevee had jumped out of May's arms and onto the ground in front of the pokémon in front of her, as Lance bent down to gently pet the small brown fox. "Eevee-eev!" The pokémon responded back affectionately as she turned her head so Lance could stroke her fur, and better behind the ears where she likes it.

May giggled at the sight. "Definitely, just 2 more ribbons for me and I'll be on my way." By this time Lance finished petting the fox and had climbed up on the back of his own pokémon, ready to take off.

"Cheers to then May, and good luck in your pursuit for more ribbons. Forgive my early leave, but I'm needed to investigate an area up north as soon as possible."

Eevee had jumped back into May's arms as she bade them a farewell greeting. "Eevee-eevee!"

"Oh, and one more thing." he added on, "Keep up the training with your Eevee. I see a lot of potential in her; you just have to unlock it."

And with that, he took to the skies and soared off.

* * *

After her meeting with meeting with Lance, May continued on her journey to Goldenrod City. She would be within the city's borders in no time, estimating another 10 minutes or so of walking. After the encounter, she had to admit to herself; she felt great, better than before. Better than how she felt yesterday.

_'Sometimes all it really takes is a couple of nice words to brighten up your spirit.' _she thought to herself. She appreciated Lance's words of support.

Before she knew it, May was snapped out of her thoughts as scene of the city came into view. Checking her PokéNav, the screen blinked 2:15 PM. She figured Ash and Brock's cruise would have just docked by now since it's been a couple of hours since their talk, so she picked up her pace as she broke into a light jog towards her destination.

Goldenrod City was a bustling urban metropolis, very lively with people on each street everywhere you turn. Along her way she came across a bike shop, and as she made her way deeper she found herself staring at a massive all glass made six-story building that read **'Department Store**' in bold letters above the entrance.

'_I gotta remind myself to go shopping there after I meet up with the guys!' _May thought cheerfully outloud.

"Well, we can check it out right now if you really want to!"

As May turned around, she felt something crawl up and make its way to her shoulder, and found herself staring into two familiar faces smiling back at her.

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"GUYS! You're here! I can't believe it!" the brunette squealed as she took the yellow mouse off from her shoulder and gave it a tight hug. After nearly suffocating the poor creature, she set Pikachu down and gave his trainer the next big hug, which he returned.

"May, it's nice to see you again!" Ash said as he slowly released his former traveling companion so she could hug an equally ecstatic Brock, who also returned the embrace.

"I missed you guys so much! Don't tell me you guys have been waiting here in the city long, I just got here myself a couple minutes ago and was about to find you. I got a little sidetracked though when I saw the mega store in front of me." May grinned sheepishly.

It was Brock's turn to speak up this time. "Nahh, don't worry about it. We docked about 15 minutes ago and since we saw you weren't anywhere to be found we went to explore around for the time being. It's been so long since we've been back here in Goldenrod!"

"It seems like it was only yesterday when we first traveled here, and I was going to get my third gym badge from Whitney!" Ash commented, his face in a big grin as he began reminiscing old times.

"Coming back to Johto must bring back a lot of memories." May replied, when all of a sudden a loud grumble erupted from within her. The brunette sweat dropped as she held her tummy.

"Woops, sorry guys. I had a small brunch a couple hours ago before I set off on my way here, but I haven't eaten since then..." she admitted.

Brock chuckled, "That's fine May, how about we all head to check in at the Pokémon Center and then we can go out to eat at a nice café that I know! And later on when we get back, I'll whip up a special dish for dessert like I promised to celebrate our reunion." May nodded in agreement as Ash pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright! I was dying from the cheap cruise food they served on the way here, time for some real food! And if you're talking about the same café that we first ate at on our stay here Brock, then I'm all for it!"

"Sounds like a plan!" May smiled. _'It's just like old times.'_

As if reading her thoughts, Ash added on. "Finally, a chance to catch up in person!"

"Pika-Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he hopped off his usually spot on Ash's shoulder and led the way for the trio, walking towards the Pokémon Center so they could check in a room and Ash and Brock could unpack their things. After they got settled, Brock led the group out into the city again so they can dine and finally have their much needed time to get updated with each others' lives.

* * *

**So, did I get anyone in the beginning there with Lance? Sorry to disappoint if you were wishing it was somebody else! ;P**

**I was originally going to have the group's convo at the café included in this chapter, but decided to save it for the next one. If you have any questions so far, hit me up and I'll be glad to clear up any confusion. :)**


End file.
